


Poutine

by zzombae



Series: кулираные реалити-шоу на канале Дедпула [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool Gauntlet
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>особенности национальной кухни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poutine

Сказать по правде, Уэйд не помнит, когда делал это в последний раз. Нет, разумеется, он отлично (как он сам полагал) владел этими, необходимыми каждому уважающему себя мужчине, навыками и убеждал себя, что не потерял хватки, это ведь словно чертов велосипед. И стоит только приступить к делу, как тело само вспомнит правильные движения. Факты, однако, были менее оптимистичны — он действительно не делал этого очень давно.

Брак меняет людей. («Это же делает смертельная инъекция», — внутренний голос заканчивает фразу очередной сериальной мудростью, оживляя в памяти боль, то ли от провального третьего сезона, то ли от созерцания лица главного героя.) Но Уэйду не опасны инъекции, а его брак длится уже дольше, чем в его самых смелых ожиданиях (особенно, принимая во внимание взаимность обеих сторон, и то, что супруга находится в сознании).

«Things haven't been the same  
Since you came into my life.»

Она была приятной на ощупь, округлой и идеально ложилась в ладонь. Его любимый размер.  
Уэйд перекатывает ее на ладони какое-то время, прежде чем взяться за нож. Он позволяет себе не торопиться, предвкушая момент.  
Лезвие легко скользит вдоль шкурки, двигаясь по кругу. Он не прыревает плавного движения до тех пор, пока вся шкурка не падает на стол аккуратной спиралью. Его пальцы влажные, в белых разводах от проступившего крахмала. Ощущение, которое не спутать ни с чем.

«Happiness lies in your own hand  
It took me much too long to understand»,  
— напевает он себе под нос, целиком увлеченный процессом.

Обычно, чтобы получить желаемое, он не отягощает себя лишней возней, предпочитая вступать в одноразовые, не обременяющие рыночные отношения. Но этот раз — особенный. Шикла — особенная. И Уэйд хочет, чтобы все было канонично, как fish&chips из Альквалондэ. Традиционно по-канадски.  
Наконец, на столе оказывется уже c десяток гладеньких и аккуратненьких крошек-картошек, одна аппетитней другой.  
Уэйд заговорщически подмигивает своему отражению в ноже и подкидывает одну из картофелин вверх, на лету разрезая ее в воздухе пополам.  
— Только не говори, что автор сейчас сделал отсылку на шепелявого психоаналитика из того кулинарного шоу, что ты мне недавно показывал? — Шикле потребовался целый сезон, чтобы осознать, почему в шоу про еду постоянно вмешиваются ФБР и собачки. Целый сезон и подсказка Уэйда.  
— Нельзя сказать, что это лишено логики, ведь я собираюсь накормить тебя настоящим Путиным, бэйб! — нож  
снова и снова настигает свежую картофельную плоть, формируя идеальную соломку средней толщины. — Путин в Канаде — чуть ли не основной продукт питания! Путин можно найти во всех школьных столовых страны!  
— Ооо, значит, наши национальные блюда имеют больше общего, чем различий, доктор Уилсон?  
— К сожалению, этот бесподобный ужин не положит конец гомофобным преследованиям в России. Но подожди, когда эта сексуальная картошечка встретится со свежим сыриком, плавящимся на ее золотистых хрустящих бочках, словно они были созданы друг для друга, чтобы, воссоединившись, подарить нам радость этого картофельного блаженства! Ты забудешь о том, что такое Россия вообще!  
— Ничего, конец гомофобным гонениям мы еще успеем положить, когда настанет черед вечера моей традиционной кухни. ♥

«Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm...»


End file.
